Mon Soleil
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: pas besoin de faire de commentaires... GokûxSanzo


Notes de l'auteur : la fic se passe dans la première saison lorsque Sanzô a été blessé par la femme-scorpion dans le château sous le sable.  
l'idée m'est venue dans le cours de philo de hier et le reste cette nuit. La nuit porte conseil et surtout des idées pour les fics....  
Un grand merci à Misao qui lit toujours mes fics en premier et les commente. Merci, merci, merci. Je t'adore !!  
A +, Chibigokû  
  
MON SOLEIL.  
  
Sanzo avait été blessé dans le château souterrain. Les quatre amis étaient au beau milieu du désert avec Kôgaiji qui cherchait à récupérer le sutra de Sanzo qui était inconscient dans les bras de Hakkai . Il avait promis à Gokû de s'occuper du moine pendant que le singe se battrait contre Kôgaiji mais Gokû avait enlever son diadème et était devenu incontrôlable... tous étaient à terre sous les coups de Gokû. Sa fureur ne connaissait pas de limites. Hakkai avait dit qu'il pourrait l'arrêter mais ce n'était pas en son pouvoir, seul Sanzô avait le pouvoir de le faire et il était inconscient. Alors que tous étaient étendus sur le sol, même le groupe de Kôgaiji, Gokû ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Soudain, on entendit un coup de feu.... Le jeune youkai se retourna et vit Sanzô debout face à lui. il le tenait en joue et l'incitait à l'attaquer. Sans réfléchir, Gokû se précipita vers lui et lui ouvrit la poitrine d'un seul coup de griffes sur tout le long . Le sang du malheureux Sanzo l'éclaboussa. Celui-ci tomba dans les pommes ave ,au-dessus de lui, Gokû qui était resté sans bouger. Au moment où il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, une image s'était imposée dans sa mémoire et des souvenirs lui étaient revenus...  
  
Des pensées qu'il avait eues 500 ans avant lui revenaient et se mélangeaient dans sa tête lui imposant des images qu'il avait oubliées depuis très longtemps. il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé peu de temps après sa naissance. il se souvenait avoir errer sur la terre, le bruit du vent qui murmurait dans ses oreilles, le clapotement de l'eau des rivières où il s'était baigné. il se rappelai sa solitude, il n'avait pas d'ami et passait son temps seul dans la forêt. Il se rappelait du ciel bleu qu'il contemplait souvent depuis l'arbre où il avait élu domicile. il se souvenait du jour où il avait été capturé et emmené dans le monde céleste enchaîné comme un animal et traîné de force dans un palais où les gens semblaient ennuyeux à mourir et personne ne semblait s'amuser. Tous l'avaient regardé avec des yeux moqueurs et des remarques méchantes mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Et soudain, dans la pièce où il avait été emmené et où une femme avec des vêtements presque transparents le regardait étrangement, il avait vu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui lui a tout de suite plut. C'était un homme vêtu d'une tunique qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'améthyste. Il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux de cette couleur mais cela ajoutait du charme à cette personne. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient dans le dos. Des cheveux qui avaient la couleur du soleil lorsqu'il se couchait au-dessus de la rivière qui se trouvait à côté de l'arbre qui abritait sa maison dans le monde d'en-bas. Il ne semblait pas être de très bonne humeur mais semblait fasciné par l'étrange créature qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
  
Gokû se rappela soudain du nom de cette personne : "Konzen". Combien de fois avait-il prononcé ce nom avant de l'oublier ? Combien de fois l'avait- il dit dans son sommeil sans s'en rendre compte ? il se souvenait des moments qu'il avait passés avec lui....l'anniversaire de l'empereur, les visites chez les rares amis de Konzen et les jeux qu'il faisait avec lui. Il se souvenait aussi qu'il était toujours de mauvaise humeur et le frappait souvent mais Gokû avait tout de suite deviner qu'il était très gentil au fond, il l'avait vu dès la première seconde où il avait croisé ce regard d'améthyste dans le palais. Et soudain , Gokû s'aperçu de la ressemblance de Sanzô avec son Konzen. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux flamboyants ; ils étaient plus courts mais c'était les mêmes Gokû le savait. il sut alors que la personne qui l'avait libérée, Sanzo, n'était personne d'autres que Konzen. Celui qui lui avait fais la promesse de le libérer 500 ans plus tard lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné sur terre et séparé de celui qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.  
  
C'était lui qu'il devait protéger. La seule personne qui comptait pour lui...  
  
Lorsque Gokû se réveilla, il se retrouva dans un lit, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas mais ce qu'il vit le rassura tout de suite : il dormait agrippé au cou de Sanzô... il alors le bandage qui lui enserrait toute la poitrine et réalisa que cette blessure, Sanzô la devait à celui qu'il avait toujours eu avec lui et en qui il faisait le plus confiance... Gokû devait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner... après un moment de réflexion où il se tortura sérieusement les méninges, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et sut que c'était le meilleur moyen de prouver son amour à son cher Sanzô mais aussi de le lui faire savoir. car le pauvre Sanzô ne savait pas que son singe était amoureux fou de lui...  
  
Sans réveiller le moine qui dormait encore profondément, il se remit contre lui et se blottit au niveau de sa poitrine en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa blessure. il voulait lui tenir chaud....Lorsque Hakkai avait soigné le moine, il avait dû enlever sa robe mais aussi ses habits en cuir donc il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon et il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la pièce.... Une excuse supplémentaire au cas où le joli blond protesterait...  
  
Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de refuser son chauffage particulier car le singe l'entendit presque ronronner de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du singe l'envelopper. Finalement, il avait peut-être des chances avec lui...  
  
Quelque heures plus tard, lorsque Sanzô se réveilla, il vit une masse de cheveux bruns et décoiffés lovés dans son cou et de grands yeux dorés fixés sur lui et qui le regardaient en souriant...Il vit le diadème de Gokû qui était à sa place sur son front comme d'habitude, Hakkai avait dû le lui remettre pendant son sommeil... Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, les lèvres de Gokû se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes et il l'embrassa pendant longtemps, très longtemps....Sanzô voulut d'abord l'arrêter mais cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il s'était avouer qu'il aimait ce satané singe et s'était habitué à cette idée... Mais comment un moine peut-il dire à quelqu'un qu'il l'aime ? finalement, le laisser faire était un bon moyen de le lui faire comprendre. Il se dit tout-à -coup que la mission pouvait attendre une journée de plus et se laissa faire pas son singe qi ne le lâcha que le lendemain matin... Mais là encore, il lui demandait toutes les cinq minutes si cela allait tant il s'inquiétait pour lui. Avec un tel amant, il était sûr de ne plus jamais se sentir seul et décida d'être plus gentil avec lui. il se vengerait sur le kappa... Après tout, lui n'était pas son amant adoré et ne le couvrait pas de baisers toute la nuit alors pourquoi se gêner ? A ce moment, il décida que la mission passait en second plan et que Gokû serait sa priorité dorénavant. En pensant cela, il s'imaginait déjà à leur prochaine nuit... Il voulait déjà y être pour se retrouver seul avec son tendre amour qui était si attentionné pour lui...  
  
FIN  
  
Ca vous à plu ? Alors des reviews please.... Merci !! Chibigokû. 


End file.
